


I Remain Unvanquished

by Ratt9



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Dark, Drama, Eventual Romance, Ghosts, Horror, M/M, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9956801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratt9/pseuds/Ratt9
Summary: L refuses to leave Kira alone even in death. Light never expected to be stalked by the detective's vengeful ghost.In progress. Possibility for dark LxLight in later chapters.[*** Horror ***]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stormygio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormygio/gifts).



> I wrote this in May of 2016 during a bout of bad writer's block, which is why it's so horrendously short. Future chapters will be much longer than this, assuming I actually get my ass in gear long enough to sit down and write them.

L's funeral happens on a day that feels entirely too ordinary to be real.

Even days after his death—even as the coffin containing his lifeless corpse is being lowered all the way into the ground—there is still a part of Light's brain that half-expects L, savage and furious, to shove open the top of his wooden prison at any moment—L, with eyes glazed over with hatred and a mouth that spews plans for Kira's execution instead of just the odor of human decay.

It never happens, though, and Light feels a jolt of electricity in his stomach when the last bit of dirt is placed over the grave; finalizing L's new status as the deceased helps Light to feel more at ease.

As the task force members awkwardly pay their respects to a man they barely know, it takes every ounce of Light's practiced composure to choke down the laughter bubbling up in his throat. The kerosene clouds above him set the sky ablaze in a collision of colour like it knows it's about to become part of something beautiful, and when it's Light's turn to speak, he's almost frightened by how hard his lips try to curl themselves upward to expel the words of triumph that have been festering in his vocal chords for over an hour.

Of course, his flawless acting skills have never failed him before, and they aren't about to start now. Light's face doesn't give in to a single twitch, even when what he ends up spewing is some bullshit about vengeance and bringing L Kira's head as a parting gift. He has no problem pretending, especially now that it's only a matter of time before everyone in the world will come to see that only Kira can bring true justice—biblical justice—to this rotting sinkhole of a civilization.

Kira's new world is so close to becoming reality that it's almost as tangible as the graveyard dirt underneath Light's fingernails after he claws at the man's grave once he's finally alone. Kira mocks L with words that fall on deaf ears and he finds himself desperately wishing, even just for a moment, that L would come back to life so that he can spit in his face and show him what real justice looks like.

In the heat of everything happening, Kira is far too distracted to notice the soft-spoken words that seep through the skeletal surroundings like a winter fog.

_Do you want me to clap for you, Kira-kun?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> ~Ratt K., 2.26.2017


End file.
